


A Christmas for Two

by Kathi_C



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Time, Graphic Sex, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi decides to go after what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas for Two

Wednesday, 12/21

David Rossi was standing by the railing next to his office watching the resident tech kitten make her usual holiday rounds in the BAU bullpen. He had to give Penelope credit for trying but, with the exception of Morgan, he knew her better than anyone in the room. She might be smiling and laughing as she talked with everyone but the smiles and laughter didn't reach her eyes.

Her very public breakup with Kevin Lynch almost four months earlier still had her upset. It wasn't bad enough he had cheated on her. He had humiliated her as well, listing all her perceived faults where everyone could, and did, hear them. Penelope had run into her lair crying quickly followed by JJ and Emily.

That left Kevin standing in the bullpen with everyone looking at him and the rest of the team standing in front of him. He's lucky all he left with was a broken nose, courtesy of Derek Morgan, and a strongly worded suggestion from Hotch that he consider transferring away from Quantico... far away from Quantico.

She tried to get back to her old self and, for the most part, she was successful. At time like this, though, it was harder for her to hide what she was feeling from her friends, especially from the man who had fallen in love with her, although she didn't know that and he had no plans on telling her.

He was still watching her when someone walked up next to him. Glancing next to him, David saw Derek standing there. Neither man spoke for a couple of minutes.

"Well, I give her credit for trying," Derek finally said.

"We knew she was a good actor," Dave said.

"She's not the only one," the younger man said. Dave gave him a puzzled look. "She's not the only actor around here. You're doing a good job yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dave said, turning to look back at Penelope. He had no plans on leaving that particular Egyptian river any time in the near future.

"Sure you don't," Derek said.

"Derek..." Dave started.

"Look, man," Derek said, turning to face the older man. "If this was a couple of years ago, you'd be the last person I'd send after my baby girl but you've changed. I think your Romeo reputation now is all talk."

"I go out," Dave argued.

"I know," Derek smiled, "but I think you go home alone after a lot of those dates and I think that's a choice on your part not the ladies you're with. Lately, though, a lot of your attention seems to be on your kitten and it has been even before Lynch's epic foray into stupidity."

"I don't play in other people's backyards."

"I know. You get a particular look on your face when you look at at her, kind of a cross between longing, sadness and love," Derek said. "We've all noticed."

Dave's eyes went wide then he sighed. "I don't know why I'm surprised," he said. "So you've been sent to deliver a message?"

"It was either me or JJ and Emily," Derek chuckled. "Trust me, I'm the better option."

"You going to warn me off?" Dave asked.

"Actually, no," Derek said. "I'm here to give you a push in her direction."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you'd be good for each other," Derek said. "She could use the stability you'd bring her and heaven knows you could use her kind of fun in your life."

"Any idea how I can accomplish this?" Dave asked.

"Hotch wanted to lock you both in a supply closet," Derek chuckled. "We talked him out of it. It's way too clichéd. We're leaving the particulars up to you. I do know that, like you, she's spending Christmas weekend alone."

"She's not going with you?" Dave asked.

"She turned me down," Derek shrugged. "I think she was afraid of being a downer during my visit home." He paused for a moment. "Look, the only thing that matters to me is Mama's happiness," he said. "I think you could make her happy. I think you could make each other happy." He patted the older man's shoulder then walked away.

Dave watched Penelope for a few more minutes before walking into his office. Sitting behind his desk, he thought about what Derek had told him and what he actually felt about his kitten. Derek had been right. He was in love with Penelope. The question he had for himself was did he plan on doing anything about it. That he would have to consider very carefully.

Saturday morning, 12/24

Penelope sighed as she sat down at her kitchen table to eat breakfast. She didn't even know why she'd bothered getting dressed that morning. It wasn't like there was anyone there to see if she spent the weekend in her pajamas. She had almost finished her cereal when there was a knock at her front door. Who would be visiting her? she thought. Everyone she knew that might drop by had other plans for the holidays.

She had stood up and headed for the door when she heard a bark in the hallway. That really confused her because no one she knew in the building, and she knew most of them, had a dog. There was another knock as she reached the door and opened it. When she saw who was standing there, he mouth dropped open.

"Hello, Kitten," Dave said, Mudgie by his side. "Merry Christmas. May we come in?" She didn't say a word as she moved back and opened the door wider so he and the black lab could come into the room. She shut the door once he was inside.

Once inside, he dropped the bags he was carrying on the couch. "I need to get the rest of the bags," he said, heading back to the door. "I'll be right back." With that, he was out of the door again.

Penelope stared at the door for a moment then down at the dog sitting by the couch. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked. The dog just yawned and laid down.

Dave was back less than five minutes later with several more bags including his go bag. He put them on the couch which was now covered in bags. He began to go through them. Penelope just watched him, not saying a word. He looked up at her.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there?" he asked.

"Uh, Superagent?" she asked.

"Yes, Penelope?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Christmas," he simply said. He handed her two bags. "These two need to go in the fridge."

She took the bags and walked into the kitchen. She got more confused as she unloaded the bags and put the food in the refrigerator. There were fixings for a small Christmas dinner as well as several other meals it looked like. When she finished, she walked back into her living room.

Dave had unpacked more of the bags. Setting on her coffee table was a small Christmas tree and ornaments to match. "A tree?" she asked.

"Well, you don't have one," he said as an explanation.

"Right," she said.

He pulled out two bowls, a small bag of dog food and a can of dog food. "Put these in the kitchen, too," he said, handing them to her. She looked at him. "Mudgie needs to eat as well," he said.

"Of course," she said, heading back into the kitchen. He was poking through the other bags when she walked back into the living room. "What else have you brought?" she asked.

"Just more stuff for Christmas," he shrugged.

"And all the food?" she asked.

"Christmas dinner of course," he said. "There's also stuff for lunch and dinner today as well as breakfast tomorrow. Snacks, too."

"So you're coming back tomorrow?" she asked.

"No," he smiled.

"You're not?" she asked. She was so confused.

"Nope," he said. "I'm spending the night."

Penelope stared at her favorite, albeit now confusing, Italian. "You're spending the night?" she repeated.

"I am," Dave said. "Hence, the go bag." He gestured at the aforementioned object.

"Okay," she said. "Agent Rossi...."

"Dave," he said, interrupting her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You can call me Dave," he said. "It is my name."

"I know that. I knew that," she said. "Dave, I only have one bedroom and my couch isn't all that comfortable and no where near long enough for you."

"I don't plan on sleeping on your couch," he told her.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"In your bed," he said. During all of this, he never stopped looking through the bags on the couch. "Ah ha," he said, pulling out a bag of coffee. "This is a special Christmas blend of coffee," he said, showing her the bag. "The barista at the coffee shop near my house said it would be perfect for this weekend. I'm going to make some."

He realized he was still wearing his coat. He slipped it off, hung it up then headed for the kitchen. Penelope watched him as he puttered around her kitchen getting the coffee started. Once it was started, he walked back into the living room.

"Time to decorate," he said. "Will the tree be in the way on the coffee table?" He thought for a moment. "We can move it to the side." He picked up the coffee table and moved it to the right side of the couch. "Perfect," he said as he straightened up. "This way, it won't be in the way if we want to watch the movies I brought."

"You brought movies?" she asked.

"Just some Christmas classics I thought you might like," he said. "Sounds like the coffee's done. Why don't you make us some?"

"Okay," she said quietly. She walked into her kitchen and pulled some mugs out of the cabinet.

To say that Penelope was confused was an understatement. She was more than confused. She was befuddled which was way beyond confused in her world. First, Agent Rossi - Dave - shows up at her front door with his dog carrying more bags than Santa had in his sleigh and acting like it's the most natural thing in the world. He then declares that he is spending the night, in her bed no less. While something she had fantasized about, she never dreamed it would actually happen.

She sighed as she poured the coffee and fixed them as they liked them. She would have to get answers to what was going on and the only one that could provide them was the man currently standing in her living room decorating a tree that was standing on her coffee table. She picked up the mugs and walked back into the living room.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the tree.

"Do you like it?" Dave asked as he continued to decorate the tree. It was a couple of feet tall with clear lights and purple balls that matched the color of her walls. He was hanging tiny figurines on it.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. She walked up to him and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip. "This is good." He finished hanging the figurines then wrapped the bottom in a green tree skirt. "Perfect," he declared. "Well, it will be once I put the presents under it."

"You brought presents?" she asked.

"You can't have a Christmas morning with presents," he said. "Or stockings." He pulled three red and white stockings out of the sack at his feet. He glanced at his watch. "Time to get lunch started."

"I just finished breakfast right before you got here," she said.

"I'm making homemade stew," he said, "and it needs to simmer for a while before it's ready to eat. Could you do me a favor and take Mudgie outside? He hasn't gone since before we left. His leash is in my coat pocket."

Before Penelope realized it, she was standing outside her apartment walking Mudgie. Actually, it was Mudgie who was walking her but that was just splitting hairs and not really important considering everything else that had happened today. Damn, she hated not knowing what was going on, especially in her own apartment. She decided she'd had enough of being in the dark and the one person with all the answers was upstairs in her apartment making stew. Well, she wanted an explanation and, by the ghost of Steve Jobs, she was going to get them.

Dave smiled as he finished chopping the vegetables when he heard the apartment door open and then slam shut. Looks like his Kitten had finally snapped out of her stupor and was about to start asking some serious questions.

"All right, Agent Confusing," she said as she walked into the kitchen, Mudgie trailing after her. She tossed the leash on the table. "I want to know just what it is you think you're doing."

"I think I'm making lunch," he said.

"Stop it," she said, "just stop. Tell me what's going on and I don't want some flippant answer."

He sighed. "I know," he said. "Just let me finish this and we'll talk. I promise."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, their coffee mugs refilled. Penelope could see Dave was doing some serious thinking and she was more than a little nervous. Finally, he started talking.

"Did you know it's been over ten years since I have spent Christmas with someone I really care about?" he told her. "I spent most of my retirement Christmases alone. My last marriage started in January and by the time Christmas rolled around, we were already having problems. I had reconciled myself to the fact that this holiday would be just another day for me.

"Then I came back to the BAU and met this wonderful woman who, despite everything we see on an almost daily basis, always had a smile and a kind word for everyone, even this grouchy old bastard."

"You're not old," she said.

"I noticed you skipped over the grouchy and bastard parts," he chuckled.

"Meh," she said.

"She made my life a little brighter just by smiling at me," he continued. "The first time she called me Superagent, my heart soared because I knew she'd accepted me as part of her family."

"Of course you're part of my family."

"Then one night, you were shot and I almost lost you," he said. His voice got quieter. "It was then I realized I had fallen in love with you. I told myself as soon as we caught the bastard that had shot you, I would tell you how I felt. Before I could, though, you started dating Lynch and I knew I couldn't say anything. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in my life but I have never played in someone else's backyard."

"And after we broke up?" she asked.

"You needed time to heal," he said. "The last thing you needed was to jump into another relationship right then. I probably wouldn't have said anything yet if it wasn't for Morgan."

"Morgan!" she yelped. "What does my chocolate god have to do with this?"

"He gave me a nudge in your direction," he said. "Actually, it was more like a shove. Evidently, this secret I thought I had wasn't such a secret. Out of the three options the team was tossing about, his was the nicest."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Not really, no."

She reached up and gently ran her finger along his bearded jaw. "You didn't have to do all this," she smiled. "All you had to do was show up."

"I wanted today to be special," he said.

"Being with you is special enough," she said.

He placed his hand behind her neck. "I have this really strong urge to kiss you right now," he said as he began to pull her closer.

"I'm always up for giving into one's urges," she whispered and their lips touched.

That first kiss was intoxicating. Penelope moaned and melted against Dave. They spent a few minutes exploring each other before pulling apart. "I could spend all day doing this," she sighed.

"So could I," he admitted, "unfortunately, I left the stove on and I would hate to start a fire on Christmas eve."

"True," she agreed.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on," he said. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "We'll make sandwiches while the stew is cooking." They walked into the kitchen.

Penelope turned on the radio to a station that was playing nothing but Christmas songs as Dave pulled sandwich fixings out of the fridge. He smiled when he heard what song was playing and began to sing along.

"I've never heard this song before," she said. "What is it?"

"It's called 'Bring a Touch Jeanette, Isabella'," he said. "It's French but when I was a kid, my mother swore up and down it was Italian and nothing would change her mind."

"It's pretty," she said.

"I've always thought so," he said.

They spent lunch time talking about their Christmases when they were kids, remembering only the good times. There would be plenty of time to talk about the not so good times when it wasn't Christmas.

After lunch, they decided to watch some movies. Dave was about to load a DVD into the player when he noticed another DVD on top of the player. It was labels 'Christmas stuff'.

"Pen, what's this?" he asked, holding it up.

"That's for tomorrow," she said. "It's all different kinds of Christmas shows. You know, 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', 'Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer', stuff like that."

"Cartoons?"

"Some," she shrugged. "Christmas specials, music, a couple of movies. Remember, I thought I was spending the day alone."

"We can still watch it if you want," he told her.

"We'll see tomorrow," she shrugged. "What's first on the bill?"

After two movies and making snickerdoodles, Dave's favorites because he was a sucker for anything with cinnamon, Penelope found herself sitting sitting on the couch while Dave made dinner. She'd offered to help but he'd shooed her out of the kitchen.

"You know, I can cook," she told him,

"I am aware of that," he said, "and you're in charge of breakfast in the morning and we're both doing Christmas dinner. This, however, is something special I want to do for the lady I love."

"You, my love, are a romantic," she smiled.

"Don't tell anyone," he chuckled. "Not that they would believe you."

Just then, Mudgie began pawing at the door. "I think Mudgie and I are going for a walk," she said, getting off the couch. She grabbed the leash off the counter then put on her coat. "We'll be back in a little while." With thought, the pair headed out the door.

When they returned forty-five minutes later, the living room was dim but the kitchen was lit by several candles. There was a look of awe and wonder as Penelope walked into the room.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, looking around. There were tears in her eyes that Dave noticed.

"Hey, hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "no crying allowed."

"These are happy tears," she told him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, that is about to change," he said, gently kissing her. "I am going to treat you the way you should be treated all the time." He kissed her again. "Come on. Let's eat dinner then I have a surprise for you."

"Does it involve us getting naked?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Eventually," he winked.

When dinner was over and the dishes cleared, Dave placed two small glasses, a bottle of clear liquid, a bowl with ice and a very small bag on the table. Penelope looked at the label on the bottle.

"Sambuca?" she asked.

"An Italian liqueur made from star anise," he said, "among other things. We'll be having just one drink of this tonight."

"I noticed the distinct lack of alcohol today," she said.

"That's because when I blow your mind in bed later, I want you to remember it," he smiled. "This is almost ninety proof."

Her breathing hitched. "Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem," she managed to say.

"Watch this," he said. He poured the sambuca into the glasses. Picking up the bowl of ice, he dropped two cubes into each glass. As they looked on, the clear liqueur turned white as new snow. Penelope gasped, her eyes wide.

"I have no idea how that happens," he admitted. He picked up the bag and pulled out some coffee beans, dropping three beans in each glass. "The beans represent health, happiness and prosperity." He picked up his glass. "May you and I have all three."

"I think you and I are going to have that and more," she said, picking up her own glass. They took a sip. "That's sweet," she said.

"Sugar is one of the main ingredients," he admitted.

Ten minutes later, Dave took the glass out of Penelope's hand. He stood then pulled her to her feet as well. Without saying a word, he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"Should I change into something more appropriate?" she smiled.

He stopped next to the bed and pulled her into his arms. "The only thing I want you to change is out of your clothes and into the bed," he said, "and I am more than happy to help with that."

"Only if I can help you as well."

As they began to kiss, Dave's hands made their way under Penelope's sweater. He swallowed her moans as he began to massage her bra covered breasts. They stopped kissing long enough for him to pull her sweater over her head. As he unhooked her bra, she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once they were both bare on top, he pulled her close, her hardened nipples rubbing his chest, kissing her again.

He stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her to stand between his legs. She ran her hands through his hair as his kissed her breasts and stomach. While he was doing that, he unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them and then eased them and her panties down her legs. She managed to step out of them without ever loosing contact with his kisses.

Hr gave her more kisses as he stood up and turned them around, pushing her gently down on the bed. She moved to the middle of the bed as he finished undressing then climbed into the bed with her. He pulled her to him as they began kissing again. She ran her hand down his body, finally circling his hard cock. He shuddered as she slowly stroked it. He finally reached down and removed her hand.

"Much more of that and this will be over very quickly," he said.

"Somehow I doubt that," she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. His lips kissed their way down until they reached one nipple. He began to kiss and lick it while his hand gently rubbed the other. As he kept kissing her breast, his hand began moving along her stomach, barely touching, until it reached the blonde curls covering her wet center.

"So wet for me," he whispered as her legs parted.

He softly rubbed his finger lips, nudging her entrance but never going inside. He was enjoying the little noises she was making as he drove her crazy with pleasure. She sighed when he finally pushed a single digit into her. His lips kissed their way back up to her ear.

"Is that what you want, Cara?" he asked as he worked the finger slowly in and out. "You want me inside you?"

"Yes," came out in a whisper.

As his finger continued moving, his thumb found her swollen clit and brushed it. She bucked, pushing his finger further into her and making him chuckle. He added another finger as he kept rubbing the nub. Her hand fisting the sheet, she knew she was almost there.

"So close," she gasped.

"Cum for me, Bella," he told her and she did. She would later swear she saw fireworks explode.

While she was still trying to remember how to breathe, he moved between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. When she looked at him and smiled, he pushed into her, causing them both to groan.

"You feel so go in me," she said, "like you were made for me."

"Sei bella, amore mia," he said and he began to move.

It was gentle at first, slowly moving in and out. It didn't take long for him to speed up his thrusts. When he came, he said her name like a prayer as he emptied himself into her. He caught himself on his forearms as he collapsed so he would squash her.

They both moaned as he pulled out of her. He moved to lie beside her and pulled her into his arms. He snagged the covers and tucked them both in.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"And to all a good night."

 

Saturday 12/22/2012

The BAU team's Christmas party was in full swing at Dave's place. They had just finished dinner and were gathered in the living room for dessert, drinks and exchanging gifts. There were piles of seven presents in front of everyone, except Dave and Penelope, although no one noticed that at first.

"Shall we start with our host's presents first?" Hotch asked.

"Save mine for last," Dave said.

It didn't take long for the presents to be opened and fawned over. It helps picking out presents when one reads people for a living. It sometimes makes them easier to shop for.

They had just finished opening Dave's presents to them when Emily looked around. "Hold on a minute," she said. Everyone looked at her. "There was no present to PG from Dave in that pile," she said.

"You're right," JJ said after a moment. "Come to think about, there was no present to Dave from Pen, either." Everyone looked at the pair.

"Okay," Dave chuckled. "Since you nosey bunch of people won't be happy until you know what I got her, here goes." He got up then pulled Penelope to her feet as well. He took her hand, kissing it then began to speak.

"You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me," he said. "This past year has been the happiest for me in more years than I care to think about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I know my track record isn't the best but do you think you'd be willing to take a chance and make it permanent?"

He opened the box. Inside was a one carot diamond ring. It was surrounded by different colored gemstones. He took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She still hadn't said anything.

"Someone mark it on the calender," Derek chuckled. "Mama is speechless."

"Is that a yes?" Dave asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

There was a round of hugs, kisses and handshakes. Emily and JJ oohed and ahhed over the ring. Before they could get too carried away, someone cleared their throat.

"Pen's turn," JJ said as everyone but Dave and Penelope sat back down.

"Well, what I'm giving Dave isn't here yet," Penelope said, "and won't be for a little while."

"You ordered me something?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she said. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Emily and JJ.

The two women's eyes widened. "Ohmigod!" they squealed together. They knew what she was talking about.

"Can I have a hint?" Dave asked.

"Okay," she smiled. She took a deep breath. "Next Christmas, there will be three people celebrating at our house."

Dave looked at her strangely for a moment then his eyes opened wide. "You're pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"Merry Christmas," she said, nodding.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "And God bless us, every one," he said.

FIN


End file.
